Orange
by KatsuyaJonouchi
Summary: Jonouchi falls out with Yugi and all his other friends, but then he finds a strange Portal... What will happen next...
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first story! It might not be that good but hopefully you will enjoy.

Jonouchi : Listening to Ozone by Vistlip is good the first few times but consecutively for the time it took him to write this!

Mai: My head hurts…

Shizuka: will be using the Japanese names for characters and not the English dubbed names.

Me: Well, enjoy! (Hopefully)

_____________________________________________________________________

"Now, Gearfried!" Jonouchi Shouted. "Attack his life points directly!"

"I activate my trap card!" Yugi said. "Magic Cylinder!"

"Ah, shoot!" Jonouchi moaned as his life points hit zero.

Yugi and Jonouchi were duelling in Domino City. Jonouchi dropped to his knees and moaned.

"Yugi, why do you always win?" Jonouchi asked.

"Well, I don't really know!" Yugi said. "Do you want to look over your deck again?"

"No!" Jonouchi shouted. "I do not want to look over my deck again!"

"Okay Jonouchi, you don't have to get all fired up about it!" Yugi said slightly annoyed.

Jonouchi turned around and threw his duel disk at Yugi from Behind. He started to walk away.

"Jonouchi where are you going?" Yugi asked.

"Somewhere." Jonouchi said bluntly. "I don't know."

He kept walking and Yugi ran up to him.

"Jonouchi!" Yugi shouted but not angrily. Almost as if he were about to cry. "Why won't you sto-"

"Leave me alone!" Jonouchi screamed.

He pushed Yugi by the chest and he landed on the gravel. He started to moan in pain.

"Jo…Jonouch..." Yugi said but before he could finish his sentence Jonouchi had already ran away from him.

Some minutes later Jonouchi stopped running and began to just walk as he approached Domino beach. He put his hands in his pocket and closed his eyes.

_Why are all my friends like this…_

_Why does Yugi get so confident and stop at nothing to win…_

_Why does Honda get so angry…_

_Why does Anzu always get annoyed at me for no reason…_

_I don't even know why I'm still their `friend`…_

He kept walking and eventually ended up at the centre over Domino beach, the waves lightly splashing over his feet. He closed his eyes again, but then opened them a few seconds after. He looked down at the golden sand and sighed. He collapsed on to his knees and started to play with the light sand, it running through his fingers as he picked it up.

_Just like my so called ` friends`…_

He stood up and walked a bit further into the sea so the water went over his trainers. He picked up a pebble from the ground and threw it. It skimmed across the water and sunk down to the bottom. He sighed again and kicked at the water. It splashed and made tiny ripples on the otherwise calm waves. A tear fell down his cheek.

_Why do they always let me down…_

Another tear streamed down his face and he then wiped his eyes. He saw Yugi and Anzu running towards him on the beach. He walked a bit further into the sea and then suddenly a strange mix of colours stood before him. Blue, Red, Green, Brown and Black. But then he saw a sixth colour, orange. It was a portal.

Anzu and Yugi were beginning to catch him up with a surprised look on their faces, most probably because of the `portal`. When suddenly a hand and then a mysterious arm came through the portal grabbed him by his collar and pulled him through! Anzu and Yugi just stood on Domino beach in sheer disbelief at what had just happened right before they're eyes.

_____________________________________________________________________

Well That's my first chapter of my first fanfic! If people like it I'll make more!

Mai : And if you don't like it then stuff you.

Me : Mai shut up!

*smiles* anyway, R & R and wait for the next one!

Oh, yeah, I'm gonna make you wait for whats on the other side of the portal but if you're a studious reader and paid close attention to the story _**COLOURS **_ and all you would know. Sorry for how short this chapter is. I'm planning for the next one to be MUCH longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Second Chapter!

Jonouchi : Wait, not more ozone…

Me : No, don't be stupid now we're gonna have freedom!

Jonouchi : Wait, I don't have to be in your story anymore!?

Me : No, freedom the song, by la vie.

Shizuka : And he doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Me : If I did Rua would win more and Jonouchi would be the king of games!

_____________________________________________________________________

"Anzu…"Yugi started. "What just happened?"

"I… I don't know." Anzu replied.

"Where is Jonouchi…"Yugi asked.

"I don't know" Anzu said. "He just went `poof` and disappeared."

Yugi clenched his fist and turned to face Anzu.

"We've got to find him!" He said determinedly.

"On our own!?" Anzu said surprised. "We don't stand a chance! He could be anywhere in the whole world!"

"We won't be on our own," Yugi said. "We'll have Honda or Rebecca!"

"Yugi, we shouldn't drag them into this," Anzu said. "Even if they are our friends."

"No," Yugi smiled. "They're our friends, I'm sure they'll help us!"

* * *

"Honda!"Yugi shouted. "Jonouchi's disappeared!"

"What!?" Honda exclaimed. "How!?"

"He was on the beach acting all moody for some reason and some weird portal appeared and someone or something pulled him through!" Anzu explained.

"Are you pulling my leg?" Honda replied.

"No!" Yugi told him. "Try phoning him and you'll see!"

"Okay…" Honda said.

He pulled out his phone and dialled Jonouchi's number.

_Beep Beep Beep…_

"He's not picking up…" Honda said.

"See?" Yugi said.

"I see." Honda began. "But a portal? How do you plan to prove that?"

"We can't…" Yugi said meekly.

"But if you come with us you'll find out!" Anzu said confidently.

"Okay, I'll come!" Honda agreed.

After walking for a few minutes Honda, Yugi and Anzu sat down the beach where Jonouchi had vanished. The golden sand beneath them. They all sighed in unison and

Yugi shed a tear.

"Don't worry Yugi, he'll come back." Anzu comforted him.

Yugi's phone rang.

"Hello?" He picked up.

"Hi Yugi!!" Rebecca answered. " I just meant to tell you! I'm leaving town for vacation!"

"Great!" Yugi tried to say happily.

"Byee-ee!" Rebecca said.

"That leaves Rebecca out of the search." Yugi told Anzu and Honda.

"As much as I hate the guy," Honda started. " Kaiba could help us with his flashy robots and stuff."

"That's a good idea but he's gone to Australia to work on his new duelling invention." Yugi said. "I think he told me it's called a `D-Wheel`."

"Sound cool." Anzu said.

"Yeah," Yugi said. "But Kaiba said that it might take `til he's seventy or something."

"Yeesh," Honda said. "Anyway, back to Jonouchi! We could take Shizuka!"

"And Otogi!" Anzu said.

"Wait, not Otogi!!" Honda said.

"I'm sure he'd be a big help!" Anzu said.

"Except he's out of town," Yugi told. "Making Dungeon Dice Monsters big."

"So it's just us." Anzu said.

"Yup."

"So, how are we going to find Jonouchi then?" Honda asked them.

"I was hoping you'd be able to help with that." Yugi said.

Yugi started drawing spirals in the sand.

"I've got it!" Anzu exclaimed.

"What!?" Honda said.

"If we re-enact what Jonouchi did to make the portal open maybe we could go through too and find him!" Anzu said. "Yugi you try it, you are his best friend."

"Yeah…" Yugi sighed remembering what had happened after their last duel. "I'll do it."

Yugi stood up and started slowly walking towards the sea. He crossed his fingers.

_I hope this works…_

He picked up a stone and skimmed it when it sunk to the bottom.

"Nothing." He said.

"So much for your `fantastic` idea Anzu." Honda said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Anzu shouted angrily. "At least I thought of something!"

"Guys, you shouldn't fight," Yugi said. "Jonouchi's disappeared and we must find him. Keep your minds on that. Please."

"I guess your right." Honda apologised. "Sorry."

* * *

"You ready to go through, Rua?" A serious voice said.

"Yes."

_____________________________________________________________________

Me : And that's that for this chapter! How's that for a cliff-hanger?!

Jonouchi : Remember to read next chapter to find out where I am! Or do you already know?

Me : Well, I'll leave at that readers! R & R or My Power Tool Dragon will crush you! Blaarrghh!

Shizuka : When the heck do I get a part!?!


	3. Chapter 3

Me : Doo do da doo da dooduloo, doodulu doodulu doodulu…

Jonouchi : Damn `Devils go through the night`…

_____________________________________________________________________

"Yes, I am…" Rua repeated.

"Nooo!" Ruka Shouted. "Rua don't go! Don't leave me!"

Ruka ran up to Rua and grabbed his arm.

"Ruka!" Rua began. "Quit it! Let go of me! Yusei tell her!"

"Rua…" Yusei said. "I don't think she wants you to go."

"Well duh! Aki?"

"Rua." She said.

"Oooohhh,,," He moaned. "Come on, you're not serious about not letting me go are you?!"

"I could go.." A voice said.

"Who's that?!" Yusei said startled. " Crow?!"

"That's probably a better idea." Jack said.

Ruka let go of Rua's arm.

"Fine…" Rua sniffed. He rubbed his nose. "Crow can go.."

Rua stepped back. Crow stepped forward and put a hand through the portal.

"See ya guys!"

* * *

"Is that an arm?!" Yugi exclaimed.

Anzu shivered.

"I think it is…" She said.

Yugi stood up and walked towards the arm. He grabbed the hand. Crow stepped through the portal and brushed Yugi's hand away.

"Who the heck are you?!" He said.

"I'm Yugi." Yugi replied. He reached out his hand to shake. "Nice to meet you!"

Crow took the handshake and said "Who are they?"

"Oh, they're my friends, Anzu and Honda." Yugi told him. "I should have another friend here but he vanished into a portal not unlike the one you came out of. Is he on the other side!?"

"I can't tell you Yugi, sorry!" Crow scratched the back of his head.

"Well at least tell me this," Yugi started. "What's on the other side of that portal?"

"I guess I could tell you that." Crow said. "The future! Dan dan duuun!"

"The future?" Yugi replied, shocked.

"Well, to you anyway."

"Jonouchi is on the other side of that portal isn't he Crow?" Yugi said.

Crow made a zipping movement over his lips. He shook his head and said: "Where is Otogi."

"Otogi?" Yugi Said. "He's out of town."

"But where out of town?"

"In America I think." Yugi Replied.

"Then we're off to America."

* * *

Jonouchi opened his eyes and groaned.

"Where am I?" He said.

"Ah, you're awake." A voice said.

Jonouchi looked around. He saw two blue haired children, possibly twins, a beautiful girl with pinkish purple, a maybe 19 year old blond haired wearing a cloakish outfit similar to the one Seto Kaiba wears and a spiky-crab haired teenager with blond highlights sitting on the side of a motorbike with a duel disk attached.

"Who are you people?"

"I'm Yusei," Yusei told him. "This is Rua, Ruka, Jack and Aki. You have a lot to learn, Jonouchi."

"Huh?" Jonouchi said, surprised. "How do you know my name?!"

"We know more than just your name."

"First things first," Jonouchi started. "Why did I get sucked into some random portal and end up in this dump?!"

"You should be more kind," Yusei smiled. "After all I have a present for you that you're going to need, if you hope to survive here…"

* * *

"So no helicopters or anything?" Crow asked.

"Nope, not right now anyway." Yugi Replied.

Crow and Yugi had gone to sit on a bench at Domino Park discussing everything that has been happening.

"Any way to get to America?"

"Not that I know of no."

Crow sighed and stood up.

"Guess I'll have to do things the old fashioned way."

***

"A Motorbike!" Jonouchi exclaimed happily. "For me!"

"Not just any ordinary motorbike." Yusei told him. "A D-Wheel."

"D-Wheel?"

"A motorbike for duelling on." Yusei told him.

_Here we go, a d-wheel speech… _Jack though.

"You'll feel the wind against you and you will feel the true feeling of the duel."

"Awesome…" Jonouchi said, in awe.

"You wanna take it for a test duel?" Yusei asked.

"YEAH!"

***

**Riding Duel! Acceleration!**

"Duel!" Jonouchi and Yusei said in unison.

"I'll take the first move!" Jonouchi said recklessly. "I summon, Panther Warrior in Attack position! Now I lay down two cards and end my turn!"

"I summon Max Warrior in Attack mode! Now Max warrior Attack Panther Warrior!"

Max Warrior Dashed towards Panther Warrior and went to impale him.

"Trap card activate! Kunai with Chain!"

_________________________________________

Me: Well that's it for now! I'd like to thank fx434 on msn for actually getting my butt moving!


End file.
